


Never knew this feeling

by ethanism



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Erica is mentioned like once - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sort Of, erm how do i tag, gay relationships, killed everyone w this one sorry, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanism/pseuds/ethanism
Summary: Ethan hasn't kissed anyone before and Benny feels the need to fix this. Oneshot deadass from twitter.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Never knew this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as you read please: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXQqHzbHCYI&ab_channel=LIGHTS-Topic  
> never really posted anything on here before but there's this smile

It's another typical Friday night for Ethan and Benny. playing the latest game Benny has to offer when Benny strikes Ethan with a hard-hitting question.

"Have you ever kissed someone, E?" Ethan's a bit shocked at first and pauses the game. Benny finally looks at him.

"What?" Ethan shifts a bit in his seat wishing this wasn't the conversation they were about to have.

"y-yeah, of course, I have who hasn't.." he trails off a bit at this and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. Benny just nods. Asshole.

"your cousin doesn't count man." Ethan stutters at this. He picks at the loose string on his chair

"Hey man, I didn't know..." Ethan goes to unpause the game but Benny speaks again.

"it's okay if you haven't, I know I haven't." huh, odd. "really?" they lock eyes for a second as Benny shrugs. 

"I mean it shouldn't be surprising," Benny looks away again

then it hits Ethan.

"what about Erica? that was practically a kiss??" Benny snorts. actual fucking snorts.

"yeah right. if I ever admit that out loud erica would _kill_ me," he stretches his body out a bit as he sets his controller down and places his arms behind his head 

"Plus, I wouldn't count it. it wasn't real." well. Ethan doesn't say anything he just continues to stare at Benny. His eyes are closed.

"how do you know when it's real?" Ethan's mouth is moving far quicker than his brain and he regrets it as soon as it comes out. One of Benny’s eyes opened and now fixated on Ethan strangely. Benny sits up fully again with a raised eyebrow.

"How would I know?" Benny’s eyeing Ethan like a hawk as Ethan just looks away. 

"I dunno... emotions?" he gestures. His hand starts shaking a bit. typical

"um well, maybe its the timing of it." Benny's staring at Ethan again. fuck. 

"you gotta be with someone you trust," he licks his lips, "I think it also boils down to it being someone you truly want to show you love." he puts a lot of emphasis on truly. Ethan's stomach drops a bit. Benny has a tinge on his cheeks. It feels like he's directing this at him but he can't tell

"The feeling of being able to share an intense moment with someone to intimate it creates a bond with them." they're still starring at each other hardcore. Ethans palms started to sweat. He tries wiping them off with his pants to no avail. 

"maybe it's also just a rush of the moment." Benny finally breaks eye contact. Ethan tips his head to the side at this though.

"huh. I never thought-" he's interrupted. There's one swift motion and….

It's sudden. Bennys lips are on Ethans. he's stiffened and he thinks Benny feels it too. Ethans eyes are blown wide as Benny quickly withdraws. it was quick but it felt like it lasted longer. 

"fuck." is all that leaves Bennys mouth. He looks a bit panicky. It breaks Ethan's heart a bit but he’s also dealing with demons

there's a ringing in Ethan's ears. His eyes start dashing all over Benny’s face. The deepened red of his face, his eyebrows drawn in a concerned look, the way his nose is scrunched up as he starts to apologize profusely. _Fuck he's so cute_ is all Ethan thinks before he’s invading Benny this time.

Ethan's suddenly in Bennys space and he doesn't completely know what he's doing. He shares a quick eye contact with Benny before he’s on his lips. It's much more forceful than what Benny did but it doesn't matter. Ethan's cupping Benny's cheek and just sighs into it. they have no idea what they're doing but it just feels _right_. 

Benny's hands start to snake around Ethan as the latter practically climbs into his lap. Ethan starts caressing Benny’s cheek as the other finds its way into his hair. His soft curls interlacing with Ethans fingers is better than he could’ve imagined. Ethan deepens the kiss and Benny all but melts. He bites at Ethan’s lower lip and gushes at the feeling. He starts to run his hands up and down Ethan's back. _Shit his hands are cold_ Ethan gasps a bit but he doesn't stop. They're both in utter bliss until reality sticks its head out of the shadows

Ethan's phone starts to ring and both boys practically jump apart. Ethan scrambles off Benny and reaches for his phone.

"fuck," Ethan breathes. he looks up at Benny whos red in the face (probably just as much as Ethan feels) and running his fingers through his hair.

"Who is it?" Benny tries to distract himself from the moment prior.

"uh," Ethan looks at the caller ID. unknown number.

what the fuck.

"no one." is all he says. "Oh." Benny places his hands at his sides. a slight awkwardness settles over them. Bennys playing with his fingers, something he only does when he's nervous

"So..." Ethan drawls. "How long have you felt… Y’know" he tries trailing it off. This draws Benny's attention. He sighs.

"uh probably since like 10. I think" he blinks. it's silent for a moment more.

"can we do it again." Benny's eyes widened. 

"what." Now it's Ethan's turn to be sheepish. He feels more than hot and shoots his eyes for the ground.

"I just-" he doesn't trust his voice. He clears his throat and looks at Benny again.

"I just thought you liked girls.." Benny perks up at this and scoffs a bit.

"Dude," Benny has to hold in a laugh. "Dude oh my god," he puts his hand on Ethan's who's shaking again. 

"It was all mostly a coverup." he squeezes Ethan's hand. Ethan looks at their hands and doesn't say a word. Benny starts to withdraw his hand but Ethan holds his ground. He places his other hand over top of Benny’s and starts to trace circles in the back of it

"So was mine." Benny blinks again.

"I didn't really like Sarah... I don't think anyway." Ethan shrugs. He takes Benny’s hand fully this time but continues to trace circles the way Benny likes

"Huh.." Benny falters off. Ethan looks up at Benny who is looking anywhere but him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. Benny just laughs and turns his head back towards Ethan. Benny takes his other hand and places it on Ethan’s cheek. Benny starts to rub his thumb over his cheek.

"It means I can do this now." Ethans confused at first until Bennys lips were on his again for the third time that night. Ethan just closes his eyes and lets it be.

This time it's a bit different. It’s a lot softer and less forceful than before. Ethan’s eyes drift close as he takes in everything again. The way benny smells like sea salt and lavender. As Benny’s hand starts to move from his face to his neck and the way he slowly moves into Benny’s lap again. It feels in slow motion as the two boys try as best as possible to get close again.

Their hands are still intertwined as Ethan takes Benny’s face into his only other hand again. Once again it feels nothing but right. It's something both boys wished for without realizing it. Benny’s smiling and soon enough so is Ethan. They’re both high on the feeling of being in each other's space without having to worry. 

They spend the rest of the night in each other's space. It’s more than enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope u enjoyed! was originally around 700-800 words on a twt thread but i reworte/added some stuff. idk if ill continue this I just might... follow my twitter!! @M1NUTEM3N


End file.
